


This Will Make You Love Again

by Someoneonfb



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen Mormor, mormor, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someoneonfb/pseuds/Someoneonfb
Summary: Moriarty is short and thin and Moran can break him like a branch. He already knows he will. He knows he will tear James Moriarty apart, own him to do with him anything and everything, to prove him that he should've never fallen for Sebastian Moran. Because he's not a good guy. Because he takes things he likes, owns them, gets what he wants because he can. Because the thought of protecting the innocent boy has never crossed his mind, when he saw the ones attacking him, whom he could easily defeat. He isn't a good guy.





	This Will Make You Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> _Early Thursday mornings, wipe away the flies_  
>  _The crossfire fight for action in between your thighs_  
>  _Every touch is sacred when they leave the room  
>  _ _If I have to switch the lights off, I wanna switch them off with you_

The first time Moran sees the boy they're both on a mathematical analysis lecture. The boy sits in the last row and draws something in his notebook. There's no one around him, as if he smells badly (later it will turn out to be a complete lie), as if there's something repulsive about him, and it's kind of true. The boy doesn't write anything down and doesn't seem to be interested in the class. Why is he at college at all then? Perhaps his rich parents arranged everything and he barely needed to move a finger for it, unlike Sebastian. Moran _despises_ people like him. He turns away from the boy, because he doesn't want to look anymore. _He never looked back anyway._

Sebastian sees the boy getting beaten up. Not one - plenty of times. It happens in hallways, next to the football field, at the campus, at the dorm. Moran never protects him. Never makes an attempt to. Since childhood he has learned that he should never _interfere_ in something he has nothing to do with and he is sticking to that rule like a teacher's pet (he has never been one), he's been following it like he would've gotten punished otherwise.

James. _Jim_ , Jimmy - that's how the guy is called when they throw punches at him, that's how Moran learns his name. Later, by a complete accident, he learns his last name as well. _Moriarty._

They weren't meant to meet at all, it was close to impossible. They don't have common friends, because, it seems, Moriarty doesn't have any. Sebastian, on the other hand, has plenty of people he likes to spend time with. But the paths of fate are winded and unobvious, they're impossible to predict, and the ones that try are just naive fools.

They never say hi to each other, though Moran is quite certain that Jim heard about him and knows who he is. They don't talk at all, Sebastian has no idea how his voice sounds and _he doesn't care._

Once, after a class, having picked up his stuff, Moran is about to leave the room and, passing by Moriarty's desk, by a complete accident he notices an open notebook that the boy closes the moment after. A notebook with drawings. Not - just drawings. Drawings _of him_ \- Sebastian. He sees his own eyes, his own handholding a pen, his own lips biting it. It was never supposed to happen, and it shouldn't have, but there's no one else in the room, just the two of them, and Moran grabs the front of Jim's shirt, making him jump off the chair, pressing him to the wall so hard, that he almost hears the bones crack. There's horror and doom in the boy's eyes, he knows _damn well_ what happens next. Sebastian knows that, because he sees bruises above and below the places in which he holds Moriarty's hands now. He sees the broken lip and a bruise on the cheek - what a disgrace, Moran would never punch someone in the face if he just wanted to mess with them. 

"Why the fuck are you drawing me?" Sebastian asks, and he's only a little less pissed because the drawings are indeed beautiful. No one has ever drawn him before. The people he often goes out with are too stupid and useless to be capable of something _outstanding._ Anything like that. They're only good for laughing at his jokes hysterically and moaning under him so loud that his head aches. James purses his lips and says nothing. Moran is surprised that he's not crying, but for a moment he sees in his eyes something fleeting, elusive, but it answers the question. _Stupid, stupid James._ He should've never fallen for Sebastian Moran.

Moriarty is short and thin and Moran can break him like a branch. He already knows _he will_. He knows he will tear James Moriarty apart, own him to do with him anything and everything, to prove him that he should've never fallen for Sebastian Moran. Because he's not a good guy. Because he takes things he likes, owns them, gets what he wants because he can. Because the thought of protecting the innocent boy has never crossed his mind, when he saw the ones attacking him, whom he could easily defeat. _He isn't a good guy._

That's why he doesn't let go of Jim's hands when he kisses his broken lips, letting him know how _wrong_ he was. He kisses him and James doesn't move, doesn't try to push him away and Moran doesn't step back. Perhaps Moriarty will never forgive him for this and he'll be right, _damn right._ Maybe now he will leave Moran alone. Maybe now he will stop drawing him, stop keeping his image in his head. These thoughts should be James's, but they seem to only be Sebastian's. They circle in his head when, for some reason, he comes to Jim's room, agreeing to take a look at his drawings. When he goes through each of his albums and mercilessly tears out a few pages, intending to keep them. Moriarty doesn't mind. He doesn't mind Sebastian taking his drawings, his virginity and his own self, when he takes everything his and replaces it with something he gives back, and it will never be enough, so James has to leave.

It can't possibly end well, but honestly no story ever does. Moran has learned that and now tries to make Moriarty realize it when allowing him to draw Sebastian, when listening to James telling him something, when he studies the constellations of bruises on his body. _No?_ No, that's a lie. All this time he is silent, only Jim talks. He seems so smart, _he has to understand._ Sebastian doesn't know if he'd understood it from the very beginning or refuses to know at all. Will it matter when this all ends? What will matter at all then? Maybe that Jim's eyes are beautiful. That he calls Sebastian 'Seb' and almost never laughs at his jokes (Moriarty rarely laughs). That he never complains and never asks for anything. Doesn't look judgmentally when Moran comes with a hickey on his neck (it happens only once). That his hand looks almost absurd in Moran's. But the thing is: Sebastian has no idea what to do about all that.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to see you comments and your thoughts on this work and I will highly appreciate it, if you helped me correct any mistakes you notice in this work! Thank you! <3


End file.
